


Midnight Intruders

by Floris_Oren



Series: Criminal Bunnies AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: AU, BDSM, Bondage, Bucky and Steve are criminals, Bucky and Steve like their kinks, Consensual, Criminal AU, Gags, M/M, No sex., Self bondage, Tony is an innocent home owner caught in a private moment, Tony is into self bondage, Whiping, Whips, blindfold, enema, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are Thieves who break into peoples homes and take their shit to hawk. Tonight, they find something more than just a good stereo that'll get them a hundred bucks instead of the three thousand it actually costs. Tony just wanted a nice night in enjoying some self bondage, he gets the surprise of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Intruders

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this threeway.

Bucky wasn’t expecting to find what he did in the bedroom of the small home he and Steve had decided to target that night. Truly, they both had thought the owner had taken off for parts unknown and that they’d have a few hours left undisturbed to take some big ticket items. This, was...a big ticket item.

His flashlight panned across the bed where someone was tied up. It was a simple setup really and spoke to Bucky that the person on the bed had tied themselves up with how simple it was. The soft nylon ropes had knots that easily could have been gotten out of, and they weren’t even pulled taught. The man had a red ballgag in his mouth and his dick was locked up in a really bad chastity cage; a blindfold finished it off and it went to Bucky’s cock.

“This place has low end stuff that….hello?” Steve stopped behind Bucky to look.

“It’s done all wrong.” Bucky said. The man on the bed began to squirm around wiggle out of his bindings. Bucky smirked and walked over to an ankle. He set his flashlight down and redid the knot. he’d pull the rope tight and there really wasn’t anyway the man could get away with the new knot.

Steve blinked but set about helping his lover anyway. Soon they had the man secured properly.

“Why?” Steve asked.

“I hate to see bondage done so sloppily.” Bucky replied.

“Bondage really isn’t a thing one can do easily. Where’s the key to that thing?” Steve pointed at the stranger’s dick.

“On the side table.” Bucky said. He’d spotted it as he’d redone the wrist on the right side of the bed. The side he now stood on.

“And is this as far as it goes?” Steve asked.

“I may be a deviant but I’m not stupid.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Grab a lamp. I think it’s safe.” he said.

Steve did, then glanced at the windows; “Hey, these are the blackout kind. No one will see us. Much less the light.” Steve snorted.

“Good. Good…” Bucky sat on the side of the bed. The man had kept pulling at the ropes. He was spread across the bed for all to see. He wasn’t ugly. He was slim but with some muscle. He probably could put up a fight of some sort if he hadn’t tied himself down. Giving he and Bucky time to fix it and keep him in this revealing position.

The man groaned behind the gag, tried to say something but the sounds made absolutely no sense. “At least the ropes and gag are of quality. That chastity cage will have to be replaced.” Bucky shook his head.

“Yeah, it looks cheap.” Steve agreed. He and Bucky played at chastity a time or two but it didn’t really do anything for Steve. But the stranger was getting hard and the cage wasn’t doing it’s job. Bucky easily pulled it off.

“Ugh.”

“Ah?”

“I meant the cage, this man is pretty. don’t you think?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. I’d like to fuck him but we shouldn’t...you know…?”

“I know.” Bucky said. Then he smirked evilly as he spied something in the man’s closet. “But we’re going to leave a calling card anyway.”

The man began to yell and yank himself about the bed. He wasn’t getting away and Steve enjoyed the man’s full dick flopping about as he tried to get them to untie him. Steve licked his lips. Bucky knew exactly what would turn the both of them on and he wasn’t ever wrong.

“This is quality too.” Bucky said as he stepped out of the closet with a long, whip like thing that bent and when Bucky let go of the tip, it zapped through the air and made a slight whooshing sound that made Steve cringe.

“Why?”

“Don’t tie yourself up for people like us to find?” Bucky jokingly asked. Steve laughed.

The man on the bed was breathing hard. Steve sat on the bed and leant down to mouth at the man’s neck before whispering into his ear.

“Its okay. we’re just gonna whip you some. Is that okay? would you like someone to do that to you?” he asked gently. If the man had shook his head no. Steve would have talked Bucky down and taken the licks at home. But the man nodded his consent. Steve looked over to Bucky who was just waiting for this moment. The first strike was to the man’s dick. It was followed by several more until the man was yanking and screaming again.

Steve ignored the yells and began to mouth at skin that connected neck to shoulder. He bit down a bit, not enough to draw blood but enough to make a mark. Then he lapped at the skin and sucked it up into mouth. Bucky kept up the whipping. The dick he was abusing was oozing pre-cum and hadn’t lost interest no matter how hard the blow progressively became. The whip moved from dick to balls, then Bucky alternated between creamy, smooth thighs that soon took on a bright hue of red. It swiftly turned purple and then he turned to the feet.

Steve stopped working on the hickey to watch Bucky whip the souls of the man’s feet. It turned them both on just imagining their victim trying to walk and being unable to do so. Steve went back to the neck.

Before he got back to work he had to ask; “Do you want me to make him stop?”

The man yelled through the blows but shook his head in the negative. Steve blinked. Most people bowed out at this point. But, he shrugged. He wasn’t one to do stuff against other’s wishes. He was glad they had finally found someone who liked something they liked.

“Okay.”

Steve got to his feet and went to the foot of the bed to watch Bucky. The man’s feet were taking a beating, he wouldn’t be able to walk for several days.

“Pretty.” Steve said. Hard as a rock.

“Isn’t it?” Bucky stopped. He and the man were breathing deeply. Their victim twitched on the bed, unable to stop himself.

“Nice hickie.” Bucky said as he motioned to the patch of bright skin that had the beginnings of bruising around the edges.

“Another reminder.” Steve said.

Bucky laughed.

“Let’s see what else he has lying around here.” Bucky disappeared into the bathroom. A few seconds later he let out a grand yell. “He likes enemas!”

“Oh?” Steve said. Now that got him. Neither liked taking enema’s but they liked giving and traded off taking the enema concoctions they’d secretly come up with to surprise the other.

“Oh, and it’s brand new.” Bucky came out into the bedroom.

“But...I don’t want to take him off the bed…”

“We can do that here, I’ll get the coat rack from the hall.” Steve said. He was five seconds there and back. Bucky was humming in the bathroom but he left for the kitchen a couple times before the enema was ready.

“You don’t have a choice for this one, sorry.” Steve said to the man on the bed who groaned and twitched but otherwise didn’t fight his bonds too much. Bucky had beaten the fight out of him, Steve could tell. They both listened to water splashing in the bathroom. Steve put his hand on the man’s chest, to help calm him down. The man jerked, in surprise at the touch, and moaned.

“Are you actually okay with it?” Steve asked. He watched the man for several seconds as he breathed deeply through his nose and then nodded. Even though it would have happened anyway, Steve figured the man liked a semblance of control. Steve patted the man’s pectorals. Bucky enter with the bag and hose.

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road.” he was grinning, slightly evilly. Steve gave a fond smile and shook his head.

“What did you make for him?” Steve asked as he hung the bag from a peg on the coat tree and Bucy installed the nozzle into the man lying helpless before them. His skin is still a bright red where Bucky had whipped him. He was sweating and pulling on the bonds. Bucky hadn’t done any prep work before he’d shoved the nozzle into the bound man’s body.

“Open her up.” Bucky said, keeping the recipe a secret. For now. Steve did, the flow was slow for a bit, then Steve slowly turned it up. The man cried behind the gag a few minutes after the whole thing had started. Buck sat ont he bed next to their handsome captive, and rubbed the stomach and sides.

“I decided on pepper and ginger.” Bucky said to Steve.

“Ooooh…..” steve cringed. He’d had that one before. It wasn’t the funnest; for someone’s first enema Bucky was going pretty hard on the guy.

“So...uhmmm….” Steve cleared his throat. Bucky turned to him and gave a gentle smile.

“Do you have an idea, dear?” Bucky pushed. He was usually the one that came up with things to do during a scene, but whenever Steve pulled something out or took control, it was the hottest thing ever.

“Remember last week when we hit that one house….” Steve tried to keep the details to himself, just in case the man called the cops. “Well, I just shook a whole drawer’s contents into a pillow case. But, I think there was a very nice, steele cage in the van right now.”

Bucky nodded. “Would you be a dear and go get it?”

“Yeah.” Steve replied, now he was grinning ear to ear and for the first time he left Bucky and Tony alone.

Bucky ran his hand over the stomach he was torturing. “doesn’t it feel nice?” he asked the gagged man. “I have done this one to myself a time or two and it makes me so hard.” Bucky informed the man. He pushed down a bit, the man gurgles behind the gag and Bucky can hear the slosh of water.

“You have a lot more to take.” Bucky hummed as he watches the water extend the lower organs, ever so slowly the abdomen is expanding. The man’s dick, however, is flabby and pliable in Bucky’s hand. “It’s a good thing this doesn’t turn you on, otherwise we’d never be able to get the cage on. I hope we got the keys too. otherwise this may be a permanent thing.” Bucky chuckled. The man beneath him groaned. The cramps were starting up and the flow wasn’t going to be turned down. Bucky likes to make people take it, especially when it’s something he enjoys giving.

“You know…” Bucky said, gentler, “if you’d told us no to this, we would have stopped. Just so you know. But Steve made sure you were okay with it.” he sighed. “are you still okay with this?”

The man stilled a bit, it looked as if he might be thinking about what Bucky had just said. That somehow those words changed everything. And they did. They really did. Finally he nodded. Bucky didn’t sigh in relief. He no longer needed to worry about this man going to the cops.

“We’ll leave your stuff, you’re quite the surprise and after screwing you over like this I just can’t take screwing you over again.” Bucky promised.

“You really like him don’t you?” Steve asked from the door.

“Well, he did let me whip and give him an enema. of course I like him.” Bucky grinned and stood. Steve walked forwards with the cage.

“I found the keys too. There are two of them. One for the ball lock and one for the dick lock. He’ll need both of us to get it off.” Steve said.

“Did you sterilize it?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. he has an automatic hot water dispenser in the kitchen. I filled a bowl and left the cage in it for ten minutes.” Steve replied, “it should fit, and I’ve cooled it off as well.”

“Good. why don’t you do the honors,” Bucky waved at the still prone man on the bed. His belly was distended, his skin glistened in the small bit of yellow light casted from the single lamp. his dick is limp and the rest of the room is one big shadow. Steve feels like an intruder all of a sudden. Before he hadn’t thought twice about what they were doing but this was….

“Okay, dude...I don’t even know your name, but...I’m going to put this cock cage on you if you want, and we’ll come back in a few weeks….if you want this.” Steve said.

He was more surprised with Bucky keeping his pie hole shut over the man nodding his consent to this plan. Steve swiftly put the cage over the dick and balls, he locked it down to the tightest setting. Bucky strolled to their diy enema set up. There was a quart of water left but he turned the flow off. He made sure the enema nozzle would stay in place before detaching the hose and putting the bag and hose away.

“Alright, let’s turn the lamp off and make like bunnies about to fuck.” Bucky said. Steve laughed.

“Yes, I am so hard. I need to get off.” Steve agreed.

“We haven’t left any evidence, that they can trace. Even if we haven’t worn gloves.” Bucky replied.

They shut the bedroom door. They made their way through the darkened house to the back door where they locked it (they had been able to pick lock their way in) and made for the fence a yard beyond the deck. After hopping two more fences they were back at their van.

“Oh man.” Steve groaned as he got into the van. “I almost feel badly for leaving him like that.”

“oh well.” Bucky shrugged, in mock-concern.

~*~

Bruce stood outside the bathroom door; “and you didn’t see them?”

“I was blindfolded the entire time.” Tony replied. He groaned and Bruce could hear more splashing of water. Though, taking care of elderly people had helped him get past the societal phobia of waste and such very quickly. It was just another job.

“I can’t believe they gave you an enema you had to hold till I got home.” Bruce sighed.

“Me too. Ginger and pepper!” he yelped again. “I don’t know how much he made me take but my bowls are sore.”

“And they locked a chastity cage onto you. Are you not concerned about where this is going?” Bruce wondered.

“First off, I don’t have anyone to help me with this and secondly they asked. Well,one of them asked and the other told me that they would have stopped if I had shook my head in the negative.” Tony replied.

“And that’s supposed to make this okay?”

“No. No it’s not but...I’ll forgive them a little since I let them do those things to me. They would have just left me tied up until you got home and took our shit. Instead, they got to play a scene with a willing sub and we get to keep our stuff. I call this a win.” Tony sounded happy.

“Fine.” Bruce decided. “If you’re okay with it.” he decided that a nice cup of tea would be great right about now.

“Bruce?” Tony called.

“Yes?”

“Do me a favor, pal, and bring me the plunger?” it was slightly embarrassed. Bruce decided not to ask any more questions.

**  
  
**


End file.
